A Confession Would Be Nice
by MissSmolder
Summary: Everyone now knows that Klaus didn't really die and was actually inside Tyler's body, and he's back now. He's ready to move on with his life, but he and a certain Salvatore still need answers, about each other.
1. You have to know

**I'm in-between updating several of my fics, so I decided to just go ahead and do a little Klefan quickie. ;) Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Everyone now knows that Klaus was inside of Tyler's body, and now he's back. He's confronted and talked to everyone involved, well, except for maybe one person.**

"Stefan, can we not do this right now? It's been a long day." Klaus had just opened the front door and walked inside his house, where he saw Stefan standing there. Looking impatient and nervous.

"No, we have to Klaus. Because ever since you, came back, you've somehow managed to talk to everyone but me. Even Damon, for God's sake."

Klaus groaned and sunk down on to the floor. Stefan felt compelled, no pun intended, to do the same. They were sitting against opposite walls, facing each other. "I don't know what exactly you're expecting me to say Stefan."

"Something, anything!" He gestured with his hands.

"And what if I have nothing to say?"

"Since when do _you_ have nothing to say about me?"

"Maybe," Klaus was tracing his finger around the top of the bottle of whiskey he was holding in his hand. "Since you stuck your hand in my heart and then went on your merry way to not care what the hell happened to me."

Stefan grimaced slightly. What he had done wasn't good, but putting it like that made it seem even worse to him. "That's not completely true."

"Ok," Klaus took a drink before setting the bottle down beside him and standing back up. "Help me figure something out then, because I'm a bit confused. You did it, you took me down, but I saw the look on your face. It hurt you, you hesitated at the end, almost stopped." There was an unreadable look in his eyes. Stefan knew he should probably stand up too, but he couldn't. "Why, would you want to not go through with that Stefan? I've done nothing but ruin your life, you've said so yourself. So why?"

There was a long silence. Stefan tilted his head back against the wall. "Because I care about you." He finally said, quietly.

Klaus stepped forward. "What?"

He looked up at him. "I care about you." He spoke more firmly.

Klaus took another step and held his hand out to Stefan. Stefan took it. They were standing face to face. "Thank you." Klaus kept his eyes on Stefan's. "But, I'm afraid I must give you an ultimatum Stefan."

"What are you talking about?"

Klaus brought his hand up to Stefan's shoulder. "Turn around and walk out that door and run into your lovely Elena's arms." He slipped his hand down to his chest, keeping it there lightly. "Or stay here, and follow me upstairs, right now." He took his hand off of him completely and stepped back. He turned to walk away. "It's your choice." He said over his shoulder.

Klaus made it all the way to the staircase, knowing full well that Stefan had not even moved.

Just as he was starting to think he was going to have to go back and move Stefan himself, there was a flash in front of him. And there was Stefan, looking surprised with himself. "I'm staying." He choked out.

Klaus didn't even try to hide the smile on his face. "Now that's more like it. Being in denial for this long must have been awfully hard."

Stefan shook his head. "Shut up or I'll change my mind."

"No you won't." Klaus' eyes traveled down to Stefan's lips, and Stefan noticed.

"No," Stefan sighed. "I won't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And let me know what you think :)**


	2. I still care for you

**I got several requests to continue this a little bit, and I gave in and decided to do it. So here's a little bit of a continuation/follow up chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed & I hope you like this! :)**

* * *

Klaus had placed his hand on Stefan's back and led him to what he had to assume was Klaus' room. He removed his hand and shut the door behind them, watching Stefan as he looked around his room.

Stefan's eyes took in the huge room, the large window that led out to a balcony, the threaten of a blush as he saw the huge bed, a bookshelf that gave his own competition, and then a sketchbook.

He had a feeling that Klaus would stop him before he could even get his hands on it, but he reached out for it anyway. And there was no movement from Klaus, so he didn't even bother to turn around and look for approval.

Stefan carefully lifted the cover of the book, prepared to see a pretty face with blonde curls. But on the first page he saw landscape instead, the same on the next few pages. Then he saw Rebekah, sitting in a chair pouting. Klaus must have asked her to sit for him and she was too bored to actually do it. And the next page surprised him. It was him. Every detail of his face, perfectly drawn. It was done in charcoal, and it was incredible really.

"You seem surprised Stefan." Stefan had been so caught up in the drawings that he didn't even notice Klaus' close proximity to him. Or maybe a part of him did, he just didn't even realize because it felt almost natural.

"There aren't any of Caroline?" He didn't really know if he meant it as a question or a statement.

Klaus shrugged. "I tore those out, it didn't really stick I suppose."

"Yeah, I couldn't really see you two as a match."

"Why not? Think I should be matched up with someone else?" Klaus moved his arms around Stefan to take the sketchbook from his hands, lingering there longer than necessary.

"Well, I don't need any diamond bracelets if that's what you're asking." Stefan spun around to smirk at him.

"I was hoping that would make you jealous."

"I was not jealous of Caroline."

"Yes you were."

Yes, he was. And was ready to be honest again, with Klaus and himself. "Klaus," He started.

"Stefan," Klaus challenged. "Ready to finally make a confession?"

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"What?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Be a snarky asshole when I'm trying to talk to you! It's like talking to Damon, I really don't see how any women can actually date him."

Klaus' face dropped. "Please don't ever compare me to Damon again."

"Oh I really don't want to." Stefan looked directly into Klaus' eyes, loving getting lost in the deep blue.

Klaus' hands suddenly slid to Stefan's hips, and Stefan felt a shiver run through him. There had always been something here between them, but he hadn't let himself admit it since 1920. They both remembered that confession, and here he was, prepared to do it again.

He didn't know how or why, or even when, but he was in love with this person standing in front of him. "Klaus," He tried again.

But Klaus saw the struggle, and decided that maybe it was his turn to be vulnerable and put himself out there. Stefan and his sister were the only people that could truly bring that side out of him anyway. "I know Stefan. And," He looked away from his eyes and then back again. "I love you too."

Stefan's eyes lit up, he really wasn't expecting that. He was expecting Klaus to make this as hard as possible. "I love you." Stefan managed, just so he could finally say the words.

"So now," Klaus used his hands to pull Stefan closer to him. "that feelings have been exposed, and I know that you still care," He was pulling them back toward the bed. He pushed Stefan down on it, settling himself on top of him. "Can I do this?"

Klaus' lips were a mere inch from his. All it would take was one small movement from one of them to get the connection they both so desperately wanted.

Stefan's lips urgently met Klaus' to give him his answer. Klaus quickly returned the kiss, grounding his hips slowly into Stefan.

A light moan came from Stefan's throat and he wrapped both of his hands around Klaus' back, entwining one in his hair, trying to pull him even closer. Stefan started grabbing at the bottom of Klaus' shirt and Klaus moved to help him easily get it off.

Klaus placed his lips on Stefan's neck and just as he started to pull Stefan's shirt off, Stefan's phone started ringing. He rolled over and groaned. "What is it?"

Stefan looked down at the screen. "Elena." They exchanged a look. Stefan looked down at the screen again before pressing the ignore button and shutting his phone off, setting it on the bedside table.

He looked back at Klaus to see him looking at him with wonder and amusement. "Did you really just do that?"

"What?"

"You ignored Elena for me." Klaus was propping himself up on his elbow. "My God the world must be ending."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Hey, we're not together anymore, and if it's something important she has Damon. I still love her, but I can't just drop everything for her anymore. And besides, if I would have answered that phone you would have been pissy and pouted for at least three days."

"I don't pout."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine." Klaus quickly rolled back over and pinned Stefan down beneath him. He ripped his shirt right down the middle.

"Oh you really showed me." Stefan couldn't help but laugh. "I did like that shirt though, so I'm taking one of yours when I leave."

Klaus let his lips hover over Stefan's. "Fine by me." He finally brought his lips to Stefan's again, both of them moving at ease against each other.

Stefan didn't know where this was going, or what Klaus wanted, or how in the hell he was going to tell everyone that Klaus was his new, _something_? But he did know that he wanted to be with Klaus, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about it. :)**


	3. And I choose you

**I was asked to continue this a little bit, and do a chapter where Stefan has to tell everyone about being with Klaus. So here it is. :) This is the last one though. I just had to do one more, because Klefan is my favorite pairing to write for. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Stefan woke up that morning with the feeling of someone's arms wrapped protectively around him for what seemed like the first time in a very long time.

As he stirred slightly he felt Klaus smile into his shoulder. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while now."

"And so you decided to just be creepy and watch me sleep?"

Klaus leaned closer into him and Stefan felt a shiver as the stubble on his face lightly rubbed against his back. "Oh you know that you love it."

"Ok." Stefan regretfully started to pull out of Klaus' grasp. He stood and picked his shirt up from the floor.

Klaus sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my house."

Klaus groaned. "Now?"

Stefan shrugged. "I have some things I have to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Like," He picked up his phone and turned it on for the first time since last night. He frowned slightly as he saw Elena, Damon, _and _Caroline's name pop up. "Telling everyone."

"Tell them what?" Klaus stood up. And then he realized. "About this?"

Stefan nodded.

Klaus bit his lip to stop from laughing. "We've only started something just last night and you want to go tell them _right now_?"

"I just want to go ahead and get it over with." He was walking toward the door.

Klaus quickly pulled his own shirt on. "Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because, you'll make it even worse!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes, you will. I know you."

They were almost at the front door now. "Fine. You're depriving me of an opportunity for loads on fun, but the fact that you're telling them at all certainly stands for something."

"It should."

Klaus brushed his hand against him. "I'll see you again later today though?"

Stefan paused for a second, thinking. "You know, I think there's a reason we couldn't be together in the 20's."

Klaus looked confused. "Yeah. Mikael."

"No, like a personality thing. It's almost like a wonderful twist of fate, except wonderful seems like a horrible word to use with everything that happened in between."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean I wasn't really completely myself then, I couldn't have loved you the way I do now."

"Ah," Klaus nodded. "Ripper Stefan was quite the selfish lover."

Stefan just laughed. "And you weren't?"

He smirked. "No, of course not."

"Oh ok." Stefan shook his head and grinned. He started to open the door and walk out, but Klaus grabbed his arm to stop him in the doorway.

He planted a kiss on his lips and then pulled back just enough to speak. "Well if it's any consolation, I think I love you better now too."

* * *

Stefan found himself sighing nervously outside of his own front door, like he was waiting for a first date or something. He gave himself a minute to gather up his courage but then decided that this was ridiculous and made himself open the door.

He hesitantly walked in and found Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all sitting on his couch talking and drinking what looked like tea. God why did they all have to be here at once?

Elena jumped up as soon as she saw him. "Stefan!" She ran over to him. "I was worried that something happened to you. Where were you? Are you ok?"

He just nodded. "I'm fine."

"Hey Stefan." Caroline smiled over at him.

He smiled back. "Caroline." He would honestly probably be the most comfortable telling her. He should have just went to her house or something and told her to meet him there.

"I was worried about you brother." Damon came strolling in. "I was starting to think that Klaus might have come looking for vengeance."

Stefan fought back a laugh. "Not quite." They were all watching him, waiting to see what he was going to say. "I have something to tell you, that I thought all of you should know."

Elena was still standing close by. "What is it?"

"It's about Klaus." He stared at a spot on the wall so that he didn't have to actually look at any of them. "I-well we're…kind of-"

"Stefan?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus and I are kind of together now." It all came out at once.

There was a prolonged silence and then, "I knew it!" Caroline brought her hands to her mouth.

"Wow." Damon said lowly.

"What do you mean together?" He looked back to Elena. Of course she would make him actually explain this.

He bit his lip and let out a nervous sigh, finding himself looking to Caroline for help.

She nodded. She knew, of course she knew.

She stopped up from the couch. "They're dating Elena!" She practically yelled.

Elena looked to him for confirmation.

He nodded.

"Oh," Her face twisted and she glanced down at the ground before regaining composure. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." Stefan didn't know why he felt like he should apologize, but he did.

"No, it's-" She shook her head. "How long?"

"Last night."

"Is that where you were?"

"Yeah…"

Stefan heard Damon chuckle from where he was standing. "Well, this certainly thins out my competition. Congrats baby bro. I guess this means we're not plotting to kill him anymore?"

"Damon!" Elena glared at him.

"What?" He held up his hands in defense. "I was just saying."

Stefan sighed. "Right. Well, I should probably go."

Elena took a hesitant step toward him. "No, you don't have to do that."

"I probably should. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok."

Caroline grabbed her bag. "I think I'll go too."

Bonnie got up from her place on the couch and spoke for the first time since Stefan had came in. "I have to leave too."

Elena nodded and hugged them bye, and they all three left together.

They heard what sounded like glass breaking and then Damon muttering a curse in response as soon as the door shut. Caroline was the first to break and laugh, then Stefan and Bonnie did the same.

"Well she's taking that well." Caroline said when she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told her."

"No, you definitely needed to."

"Yeah," Bonnie lightly touched his arm. "I'm happy for you Stefan."

"What?" He looked down at her.

"I kind of knew, about you and Klaus. Witches, talk."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline huffed.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out. "So Stefan," She looked back at him. "Have you slept together yet?"

"Caroline…"

"What? I'm just curious."

He just shook his head.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm not even answering that."

"It's a yes, isn't it?"

"I'll see you later Caroline."

She smiled. "I knew it!"

Just as Stefan opened the door to his car he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Klaus.

_How did it go? Hurry back love. I'm bored, and we have travel plans to sort out._

Stefan smiled to himself. He had just changed everything. And it was stupid and reckless, he knew that, but it felt like his life was about to begin again.

* * *

**Can anyone guess which one of my favorite songs I referenced when Klaus was talking to Stefan before he left? I'll dedicate my next Klefan one-shot to you if you can. :) Thanks for reading though & reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
